Kael
by bobbilicious
Summary: Set after Abhorsen, the adventure of Lirael's son, Kael, futre Rememberancer and Abhorsen. How will the story change with not one, but two Abhorsen-in-waiting? R&R. Beginning chaper done. Disclaimer: I don't own whatever Garth Nix does.


Kael opened his eyes and yawned loudly as he lay on his large bed. He sat up and rubbed the last of sleep out of his dark, brown eyes, taking in another comfortable yawn. When his vision finally bacame clear once again, his eyes met with that of a peculiar thing; a sending. It's human-like appearance was only a deception, a compilation of many charter symbols, woven together to create this servant. A servant of the Abhorsen. His servant. Unlike some of the other sendings that were lurking around in the Abhorsen's house, this one was new. Created by the only current decendant of the Wallmakers. Also of which was his half-cousin, Sameth. Like most of his family, Kael was born with dark, raven black hair and brown eyes. His figure was well toned, mostly because of the daily sword practice his mother, the current Abhorsen, "reccomended" he do.  
  
The sending motioned with its arm to the bath it had ready nearby and Kael's moment of empty thought was interrupted. He quietly stripped down his night clothes and handed them to the sending, motioning it to leave him alone for the bath. Unlike most of the other sendings, this one was still fresh and would allow him to do this. Most of the others would start right in on a rough scrubbing and take no orders to stop, as he knew all too well.  
  
He took up the bar of soap and set it off to the side, taking his time to enjoy the hot water before washing. The charter mark on his forehead glowed slightly as he dipped his head under the water, closing his eyes to feel the warmth wake him. If he had the ability, he'd have stayed under the water for eternity. He finally lifted his head up again and wiped the water from his eyes, finally deciding to take the soap up in his hands and wash. Just as he was bringing the small piece of soap to his skin a sharp knock sounded at his door.  
  
"Kael! Put something on and let me in immeadiately!" Shouted the disgruntled voice of his half-aunt, Sabriel. Though she was too old to be the current Abhorsen, as his mother had taken over many years ago, she was still no force to be reckoned with. Kael dropped his soap in the bathtub and stood up with a grunt, putting on the robe left for him nearby and walking to the door in one swift movement. He opened it and Sabriel stood there with a frown on her face, arms crossed. Even with the grey in her dark hair, she still looked very much like his mother. They were half sisters after all.  
  
"Kael! You cannot waste all of your time soaking in the bath, as Abhorsen-in-waiting you have many responsibilities to uphold." Sabriel stated crossly. Kael sighed and leaned against the door with a muffled apology.  
  
"You can't spare me but an extra few moments to wake myself up once in a while?" He replied with a sigh, holding his robe tight around himself. Sabriel unfolded her arms and took his ear, walking into his room.  
  
"Just because there happens to be two Abhorsen-in-waiting gives you no excuse to put off your schedule. Now get dressed. Now." Sabriel ordered sternly, releasing his sore ear at last. He looked up to her to leave him, but she merely crossed her arms and stared into his eyes. With a moment of silence and neither of the two moving, Sabriel finally gave in and left him to his room, closing the door behind her.  
  
Kael shook his head back and forth for a moment, looking at the closed doorway with a small smile. He then heard the sound of the door open again and was releived when it was merely more sendings, up to make sure he changed more quickly this time. He hardly taken one step foreward before the sendings had him layered with clothing and ready for another day. His jacket was similar to that of his mother's, bearing both the silver key of the Abhorsen and star of the Clayr. He may have been Abhorsen-in-waiting just like his sister Sagira, but he was also the future Rememberancer as well. This position had been passed onto him, and him alone. His sister wore only the silver keys on her coat, though she was a bit more skilled than he at entering death.  
  
Just as the sendings finished, his father walked through the door. Kael walked up to him and recieved a curious stare. "Sabriel is concerned about you, Kael. As Rememberancer and Abhorsen-in-waiting you need to stop being so reckless. Trust the judgement of Sabriel, son. She may seem to be just old and senile, but she is powerful." With that, he gave his son a sturdy pat on the back and a smile.  
  
Kael simply nodded and walked over to the wall of his room, taking down his practice sword for the morning's lesson. He waved it around in front of him, the bare metal lacking even one charter symbol. His mother had forbidden them to take any of the better swords until they had more time in the practice with the lesser ones. After a moment of spinning the sword around by its hilt, he lowered it and walked out of the room. He looked over to see Sabriel talking with his father, their tones casual and clear.  
  
"Word of the Sayre. I will be sure of it." His father answered, nodding his head.  
  
"Well then, Nick, I will hold you to that." Sabriel answered, nodding her head and walking off for the gardens again. Sabriel passed much of her time by the gardens, depriving some of the sendings from their normal duties. She had added a new kind of flower to the garden; born of complete charter magic, and a curious clear in color. Sabriel had never mentioned the purpose of these strange flowers before, and no one had gotten an answer as to what they were when they questioned her about them.  
  
Kael walked over to his father and looked up at him, his face filled with curiousity as to what he had just promised. "Get to practice." Came his father's only responce, much to Kael's disliking. He received one last pat on the shoulder before setting off for practice at last. 


End file.
